


Just Rewards

by Vialana



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Flash Fic, Gen, post-XI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-21
Updated: 2009-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not everyone who gets to be a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Rewards

In the week following the pomp and ceremony of celebrating new heroes and averted disaster, silence fell over Starfleet HQ. People wanted to celebrate life but they also needed to mourn their losses. The remaining members of the graduating cadet class drew together in support that even the most battle-hardened Fleet officers could admire.

As much as Jim Kirk wanted to be with his peers, he felt uncomfortable where before he may have pitched in beside his classmates. His new rank couldn’t be the only cause; Uhura and Sulu were two of many officers who helped with packing and memorials. They were welcomed, their tears pooled amidst hundreds of underclassmen's. When Kirk tried to stand with them, he noticed the change. Stiff backs and quickly dried eyes; brave faces and bright gazes that inevitably slid to the braid on his shoulder.

He’d captained a starship through one of the most important battles in the history of the Federation. He experienced all the action and pain and fear of risking his life and the lives of his crew to save billions. However, it was only once the battle ended and his rank officially bestowed that he truly felt the weight of duty.

Jim Kirk was a hero now: no tears allowed.

Yet, he was still the same person he was two weeks ago. War changed people, but not the essential core of who they really were. He was still James T. Kirk: tenacious, arrogant, intelligent, charismatic Jim. It was all he was and ever would be; braid on his shoulder or not. He didn’t want to be, couldn’t be, anyone else.

Such is the price of leadership, Jim, you knew this.

Still, he rather liked the ship assigned alongside the responsibilities of his promotion. It was one change he’d gladly endure.


End file.
